leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Lyrene, Daughter of Freljord
Lyrene, Daughter of Freljord is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities . While drawing power from ice, Lyrene instead gains bonus movement speed equal to . }} Lyrene creates a water pool of 250-radius at a target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies who walk through it and slowing them by 15% for 1.5 seconds. Pools disappear after 4 seconds. All abilities that use a water pool will have both its range and duration refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Lyrene creates an ice sheet of 250-radius at a target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies who step on it and speeding allies who walk on it by 25% for 1.5 seconds. Sheets disappear after 4 seconds. All abilities that use an ice sheet will have both its range and duration refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} }} Lyrene unleashes a tendril of water that instantly pulls to her the first enemy in a line, dealing magic damage. If the tendril passes over a water pool, the tendril splits into three, the centre pulling the first enemy in a line, the outer two healing all allies passed through. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 925 }} Lyrene sweeps a frosted arc over a target area in a cone, dealing magic damage. If the arc passes over an ice sheet, the arc will also then freeze in place all enemies caught for a few seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Lyrene creates a vortex of water at a target location, dealing magic damage to all caught enemies and revealing them for 2 seconds. If used on top on a water pool, the vortex will also displace all caught enemies 120 degrees anticlockwise around the vortex from their previous position. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Lyrene sends a wave of freezing air in a target direction, dealing magic to all enemies in a line. If the wave passes over an ice sheet, shards of ice form, inflicting a bleed over 3 seconds on all hit enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} }} Lyrene begins to draw power from her opposite element. All abilities take effect from the element that Lyrene is currently using, water or ice. The duration of all sheets and pools upon changing is also refreshed. Note that Freljord's Daughter has a rank that is automatically available at level 1. |cooldown = }} Lore Just as is a guardian of the Freljord, so too is Lyrene. A physical manifestation of the frozen and flowing alike, Lyrene was a free spirit, one who loved having fun, even if to the grief of her fellow guardians. Her laughter, however, was eventually realised as an omen of good luck, as it brought healing to her allies, and death to her enemies. Unlike the Cryophoenix though, she known only through legends by most of Freljord and many only thought of her as a fabled being of a snowflake's tinkling peal of a child's laughter, never having seen her in person. All, save for its three Queens of ancient times. At the battle at the Howling Abyss, she was there, a helping hand behind Avarosa, to whom she had sworn fealty to, sweeping icy shards and flooding out the Watchers into the Abyss' depths. Were it not for Lyrene, the Iceborn would have surely fallen; they fought valiantly and bravely and finally, it was won. Avarosa raised her banner in victory. But in those final moments, one Watcher leapt up in a final grasp for freedom... And the embodiment of that freedom? Lyrene. Amidst the cheers of victory, a piercing scream filled the skies. Avarosa rushed to her friend's side, but in vain. Lyrene fell with her captor into the never-ending depths. Her Iceborn, though joyous in victory, fell to their knees in sorrow and loss, and that night for the first time, Avarosa wept. And to her grave, her sadness brooded around her like a curse. Centuries later, a dark figure burst into Ashe's halls. Splitting apart the snowstorm that covered her face, the figure vowed her allegiance to Ashe and to the land she once protected. No longer the being she once was, no laughter, without joy and forgotten even by legend, Lyrene fought under Freljord's banner once again, for its freedom and retribution. Category:Custom champions